


Long live the car crash hearts

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghost!Patrick (briefly), Heaven, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Or aka the other side, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: A year after Patrick dies, Pete finally decides he wants to be with him again.





	Long live the car crash hearts

~~~

 

~( _Flashback)~_

Pete's POV

_When i first saw it on the news, it shocked me at first and even threw me into a spiral of depression. To this day, i still haven't made terms with death and still won't._

_The news went as followed:_

_"29 year old Patrick Vaughn Stumph had just recently committed suicide in his own home this morning, his two friends Andrew Hurley and Joseph Trohman were there a few hours after it happened. Who had just stopped by as they hadn't noticed what happened earlier. "I hardly realized Patrick had killed himself by the time we got there," Hurley starts, "I'm so sorry Patrick, you could've came and talked to us."_   _We also talked to his parents, who also happened to be in the house at the time of his death. "I wish i could've been there to talk him out of it," His mom, Patricia had started saying. "He had so much to live for." There was no sign of his lifelong best friend, Pete wentz at the scene. The police had thought he had something to do with it but he hadn't. That's all for tonight, this is Maya Carol, signing off on Saturday, October 14, 2014."_

_That news report was utter bullshit. And yeah, i wasn't there either when it happened so i didn't know that he died. It had been one year since Patrick died, and i even killing myself multiple times just to be with him._

_This was the worst feeling ever, regret, sadness or depression, and anger. But it was mostly at myself, for not knowing or being there for him._

_I had gotten a call from Andy later that night, concern wavering in his voice._

_After nearly half an hour, i hung up the phone and sighed softly into the air, my bestfriend and fiance just had to die on me now, didn't he?_

 

_-(January 3rd, 2016)-_

 

 

Two years later after he had died, i still can't get the image out of my head. Suicide, there could be lots of ways to it. Like overdosing, hanging yourself, ect.

 

I'd assume the second one, since Patrick wouldn't even touch a bottle of pills of any kind.

 

I sat back against the wall of the cleaned bathroom i was in, and a while after that i started seeing things.

 

I didn't take any pills or medicine so why was i having hallucinations you ask? I have no clue.

 

I glanced back at the clock on the wall, the time read 11: 09 AM at night.

 

I looked over and a figure appeared in front of me, it looked like Patrick except he had a ghostly light pale blue color to him.

 

I sat up quickly and started to tear up quietly, wiping the tears with the sleeve of my shirt.

 

"T..Trick..?" I stuttered out, looking up at his form more closely.

 

He smiled at me, almost oblivious to the fact that he died years before, and replied with;

 

"Yes Pete?"

 

Those weren't the words i expected to hear, It didn't sound like him at all. It sounded like his voice but it was shaking, and wavering instead.

 

I covered my face and let the tears stream down from it, I sniffed while i looked down to the iced floor.

 

He was quiet for a moment before going over to me, and wrapping his cold and pale arms around me, giving a small hug.

 

I shivered slightly at his cold touch and shut my eyes before drifting off.

 

~~~

The next day, i just couldn't take it.

 

I wanted to be with him.

 

Like i said before, forever and always, it doesn't really matter if i die does it? No one would really care anyway.

 

I walked over to the kitchen, opened the cabinet and took out the left over pills of Ativan i had left.

 

There was only one thing left to do.

 

I sat back down on the ground, against the counter and cupped all the small pills there was in my hand and downed them right after.

 

After a matter of minutes, I already started feeling dizzy by now and I let out a breathy sigh in return. 

 

I tried to stand to stand up but my legs were shaking barely and I didn't have the confidence or help to sit back down.

 

My vision was starting to blur and burn at my eyes all together, but just as they were i heard a voice nearby.

 

My thoughts were instantly led to the one person that i loved and cared for.

 

Patrick.

 

He'll figure out what's happening and try to stop me from killing myself too.

 

Hah, well not today, Pattycakes.

 

My vision faded out eventually and my breathing cut out after a while.

 

I had died by overdosing on Ativan, and it wasn't an attempt this time.

 

I smiled lightly just as i did, than the voice got louder and closer.

 

~~~

 

When i woke up once again, i surrounded by white in my vision.

 

What happened?

 

The last thing i remembered was passing out and there was pill bottles all beside me.

 

...Oh no.

 

I stand up and look around, it still looked all white and plain. Maybe, just maybe, i was in heaven. 

 

Since everyone said, it looked holy as ever. 

 

But i don't see  _him_ anywhere.

 

I start walking somewhere but i'm interupted by someone colliding into me. 

 

I step back and my eyes widen in realization, disbelief, and shock. 

 

"Patrick?" I say, clearly surprised. 

 

"Pete?" He says back, concern and shock showing in his voice.

 

"Did you..." He starts then looks me up and down, as if realizing it.

 

"Oh my god, you did.." He finishes, while tears prickle at the edge of his eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry..I just wanted to be with you." I reply to him and wrap my hands around him, like he did yesterday night.

 

His only response was hugging me back and sighing softly.

 

"I'm just glad we're together again, Pete." 

 

"Me too Patrick, Me too."

 

I smiled lightly and let go of him, beaming as i did.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 


End file.
